Two Years Later
by lightdanger
Summary: Two years after the events that separated N from his one true friend N has returned to Unova in the hopes that he can find her.


Two Years Later

Why must love be s hard to find? N Harmonia had been traveling for two years now, hoping to find himself. What he found was that he missed the one person who made him feel whole.

Now, his father had been truly defeated, by a young girl named Rosa he, N, had a lot to think about. He had stopped by Cheren's Gym, Cheren now having become a gym leader and friends had found that one person had in the end gone looking for N. N was now playing a game of wild goose chase.

Divested, N returned to his ruined castle. His room, once bright and colorful now felt cold and sinister. He shivered, remembering all the lessons his father had taught him leaving him with a feeling of deep shame. Ghetsis had been wrong; humans could be good. He knew that himself.

After days of sitting in the castle, thinking about that one person, what had happened to himself and justice that Ghetsis was now being forced to face, N left. He could think of only one place where that trainer could be. The place that N had shared the most important truth of all, or so he had thought.

It was early Friday morning on a crisp fall day that N stood in front of the Ferris wheel in Nimbasa City. He was somewhat hopeful that his one person would show up. He heart began to flutter as he heard running footsteps. Though the expression on his face changed when he with a pair of buns in her hair with long strands of brown hair flowing from each bun.

"Oh." She too seemed disappointed, "I was looking for my friend, Andy. I always meet him here." Rosa explained, blushing slightly at N.

N nodded. He was not sure, but he sort of got where Rosa was coming from. After an awkward pause N said, "Yeah know, I love Ferris wheels. So, come with me." N then took Rosa by the hand and led her inside. Rosa did not protest, but she did seem rather confused.

As the Ferris wheel began its rotation N looked out the window, the same awe in his eyes that he had had the first time he had been on it. Finally he spoke to Rosa, who was seated, "You… remind me that trainer."

"Pardon?" Rosa said, not sure who _that trainer_ could possibly be.

N continued, a small smile sliding onto his face. "Now that I think about it, we both rode this Ferris wheel, too."

"Huh," was the best Rosa could reply.

After a pause N continued, "Making dreams come true is hard… I wonder if we will meet again."

Rosa was not sure if N was taking about her or that other trainer, she didn't bother asking.

The Ferris wheel finally stopped back at the bottom and the two got off. N smiled brightly at Rosa "Ferris wheels sure are great. But, that can't be proven with numbers. It's the incompleteness theorem…" And with that N walked away, just as a large man walked over towards a slightly stunned Rosa.

N found a quiet bench to sit down at and watched the Ferris wheel go round and round. He felt rather gloomy, the ride had no made him as chipper as he would have hoped. He didn't even notice a girl sit down next to him; he was so consumed in his own thoughts.

"So you like Ferris wheels too, then." The girl stated. N blinked. The girl continued, "They remind me of a dear friend I knew once."

She smiled warmly at N. Her clear blue eyes shown with a cheerful light, her long brown hair, tied in a ponytail had two side burns sticking out. But N thought that smile could light up the world.

"Hello old friend."

N swallowed hard, the words catching in his throat. "Hello to you, too. I've missed you, Touko."

"And I have missed you, N." And with those final words they shared a kiss that N wished would never end.

The End

Another N/Touko ship. I just love this pair. Be prepared to see a lot of them soon. Also I am sure you noticed that with Rosa I used her English name but with Touko I used the Japanese name. The thing is, I am fine with Rosa but I don't like Hilda. Also Andy, Hiker Andy. I have a friend who is a lot like Hiker Andy so I thought I would pick the Fall for this story since he is the guy at the Ferris wheel I remember the most. If people want I might even be willing to write a fic about Rosa and Andy. But someone needs to ask first.


End file.
